Angry Hamsters
by yurihime96
Summary: Tyson has ruined Kai's favorite book...and Kai wants revenge. Involves Kai, Tyson, hamsters and a lot of silliness...One shot crack fic. Enjoy!


**Angry Hamsters**

**A big thank you and a hug to and ScarletRose64! My first reviewers! Yayy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfic belong to Aoki Takao, not me. I just thought it would be funny to write about this because I was watching Disney's Bolt and I just **_**love **_**Rhino the hamster! This fic is pure crack, though…..Enjoy!**

Kai Hiwatari groaned and put his head in his hands. Against all reason and better judgment (and thanks to a lot of persuasion from Ray and Max), he had agreed to let Tyson stay the night at his mansion while the Granger dojo underwent spring cleaning. As _anyone _who knew Tyson would readily testify, the blue-haired boy was more help than hindrance. So he had to go.

"Hey Kai! Where's the ketchup?"

"It's in the fridge, Tyson. And I'm warning you, if you get a single spot on my table, I will hang you upside down from the ceiling for the rest of the day." Tyson chuckled and said (with a mouth full of something from Kai's increasingly empty fridge), "Hey chill Mr. Sourpuss. I'm not _that _messy. And besides, you have butlers in the house, don't you? They'll clean up!"

"The butlers are already getting paid more than they should, and I won't be surprised if they said they'd rather leave than clean up after you." Kai sighed. The conversation was giving him a headache, so he picked up one of his favorite books and began to read. Soon he was lost in Tolstoy's silken prose, in the guiles of Russian aristocrats and nobles…only to be brought unceremoniously back to earth by a loud crash. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a sight not unlike a warzone. There were splatters of milk and ketchup everywhere, on the walls, on the countertop, even on the ceiling. A large jar lay shattered on the floor, and Tyson was standing on a stool looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a very large truck. Kai could feel a vein throbbing in his temple, and he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself. It didn't work. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Tyson?"

Tyson gulped and smiled sheepishly at Kai. He stuttered,"I…uhh….I just wanted some milk and it…uh…it kinda slipped….umm….sorry?"

And then Kai exploded. "SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? You came in here, ruined my kitchen, ruined my peace of mind, and now you're _sorry_? That's it. Out! Get out now. Go stay with Max, or Ray, or Kenny, or even Hilary. I don't care. Just get out. _Now_!"

Tyson squirmed under the full force of Kai's death glare and nodded. "Um…okay, I'll go. I, uh, I'll just take my hot dog….." He picked up his food and edged away from Kai, who was still glaring at him. Suddenly, he turned and ran. Kai could hear the front door slamming and Tyson's running footsteps pounding on the gravel. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he shook his head, headed towards the living room….and froze. Was that…? No, it couldn't be. Not even Tyson would be that stupid….would he? He slowly walked forward and looked closely at his book.

It _was _true. He had done it.

Tyson had spilt ketchup on his book.

_This calls for revenge….._

**Three days later…**

Tyson yawned sleepily and woke, rubbing his eyes. Someone had been ringing the bell continuously for the last ten minutes. Grandpa Granger hadn't opened the door, so he must be in the garden. "Damn….looks like I'm going to have to open it…"

Tyson walked to the door and opened it, and found an annoyingly cheerful delivery boy holding a large wooden crate with holes on it. "Delivery for Mr. Tyson Granger!"

Tyson scratched his head and said, "But I didn't order anything…." The delivery boy said "It's a gift sir! From an anonymous admirer!" Tyson grinned at that. He _was _the famous world champion, wasn't he? Of course he would have secret admirers! So he took the package, signed the form and walked back to his room. He was eager to find out what the box contained. Flowers? Fan mail? Chocolates? Quickly he opened the lid of the crate and found himself looking at…..

"A _hamster_?"

Tyson just stood there, looking at the creature. It looked back at him. He couldn't figure out who in their right minds would send someone a hamster, but he decided to keep it anyway. He liked animals, and hamsters weren't too much trouble. They just needed food and a little exercise and they'd be fine. Just like him in fact! So he put the hamster in a wire cage and kept bowls of food and water for it. Then he proceeded to the kitchen to make himself some pancakes. Halfway through breakfast, he heard the doorbell ring. "Who is it this time?" It turned out to be another delivery boy, with an identical box. Tyson couldn't believe this.

He asked the delivery boy "Are you sure you got the right person?" The delivery boy looked confused. "You are Mr. Tyson Granger, right? Then this box is for you!" Tyson sighed and took the box, then headed back to his room. If this was someone's idea of a prank, it wasn't very creative. At the doorway to his room, he stopped in utter shock. The hamster had somehow bitten through the wire mesh of its cage and was now _nibbling at his homework_. Tyson rushed to get the critter away from his notebooks, and then cursed. What was he going to tell his teacher? 'A hamster ate my homework' was probably the lamest excuse ever. Groaning, he deposited the now slightly annoyed hamster into its wooden crate, and proceeded to open the new box.

To his utter horror, this one contained not one, but _three _hamsters.

Tyson thought rapidly _"What am I going to do? I can't return these because I don't know who gave them! And I really can't afford to lose any more of my homework…looks like I'll have to put up with them till I find out a way to get rid of them…."_

Sighing, he put the three new hamsters in the crate with the first one. Then he walked out to the garden to see if Grandpa would be able to come up with a solution. He returned three hours later, dirty and exhausted. Grandpa had insisted he help him to dig a pond for the koi fish, yet they hadn't come up with any ideas of how to deal with the hamsters. He threw open the door of his room…..and froze.

His room was _trashed_.

The hamsters had escaped and they had wreaked havoc in his room. They had nibbled on his posters, his wallpaper, his bed sheets, even his boxers! And then he saw one of them trying to nibble on his beyblade, Dragoon…

Tyson lost it. He yelled what sounded like a battle cry and launched himself at the marauding animals and proceeded to whack the hamsters with a broom. This only served to make the hamsters angrier. They ran circles around Tyson, bit his ankles, and dodged the broom, all the while squeaking in indignation.

"Tyson, what on earth is going on here?"

Tyson whirled around to see his teammates looking at his room in utter shock. Well, except Kai. Wait, was Kai actually…_smirking_?

Ray turned to Tyson and said, "Whoa, Tyson, are those hamsters? Why do you have hamsters in your room?" Tyson took a deep breath and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by, of all people, Kai. He grinned evilly, and said, "Well, Ray you can consider this as a lesson for Tyson. He needs to learn the value of other people's belongings before he destroys them…."

Tyson's jaw dropped as he realized the truth. _Kai _had sent the hamsters….He sighed and said "Fine, Kai. I get it. I will be more careful with your stuff in the future. Now can you _please _help me get these damn creatures out of here before I go crazy?"

Two hours later, the hamsters had been caught and sent off to the nearest pet store. Tyson heaved a sigh relief and whooped with joy. "All right! Now that that's over, what do we do next?"

Surprisingly, Kai answered him again. "Well, we actually have a surprise for you Tyson. We are taking you to see a show."

Tyson jumped with happiness. "Cool! I love shows! What is it called?"

"The Amazing Circus of Hamsters…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: Not great, I know. But it seemed funny while I was writing it. Please R&R, minnasan!**

**Yuri hime, over and out!**


End file.
